Outcast
Real Name: Sydney Conrad Affiliations: Stray Alias: Outcast Status: Active Powers: Psychic Illusions, Enhanced Nervous System, Enhanced Intellect. Points: 169 Sydney Conrad’s abilities kicked in at a relatively young age for a Human+, when he suddenly mutated at the age of 10. His sudden psychic outburst and painful transformation nearly killed his parents, and the terrified Sydney Conrad fled into the back alleys of Paloma. Once there, he found that he had transformed into a twisted caricature of his former self, with large amounts of brain matter running down his spine, and his hand twisted into a horrible claw. Horrified and confused, the child hid in an alleyway, hoping his hard as he could that no one would see his hideous new form… And much to his shock, no one did. Sydney soon found out that he could hide himself from sight, and could even walk up to people and shout in their faces without them noticing if he focused. With practice, he found he could make people see what he wanted them to. Sydney spent the next decade living in the streets, using his powers to avoid detection Outcast, as he’s come to call himself, is a close ally of The Stray, who is one of the few people who can see through his illusions. Trickster STR +0 Athletics: +0 Melee: +5 1 Might: +0 DEX: +2/7 Acrobatics: +12 Defense: +10 Finesse: +10 Infiltration: +12 Reflex: +12 CON: +0 Endurance: +0 Fortitude: +6 (6) Recuperation: +0 Toughness: +4 INT: +0/5 Academics: +7/+17 (2) Science: +5 Technology: +5 Wits: +10 5 AWA: +0/5 Perception: +10 5 Ranged Attack: +7 Streetwise: +5 Survival: +5 CHA: +0/10 Destiny: +10 Will: +12 (2) Focus: +10 Persuasion: +10 Feats Stalker 5 Duelist 5 Deceiver 5 Defensive Roll 2 Sneak Attack 4 Backstab 3 Distract Distant Advantage 2 Eidetic Memory Indomitable (Toughness) Set-Up Perform (Magic) Talented (Academics - Knowledge) 2 Fascinate Outcast’s primary ability is the power to project illusions into the minds of those around him. If he focused on a single subject, he can can create a detailed and complex delusion that causes his foes to behave erratically. Illusion 10 (All Sense Types, Phantasm) (30) - AP Nightmare (Mind Control Confuse 10, Limited to 1 subject, Perception Range, Phantasm) {1} AP Multiple Powers 1 Concealment 10 (Affects Others Only, Area, Phantasm, Passive, All Senses) Linked - Communication 10 (Mental) ESP 10 (Hearing) Mental AP Cognitive Recalibration (Nullify Psychic 10, Area) 1 Outcast is an expert in ensuring that people only see what he wants them to see. He prefers to use this ability as much as possible, either remaining invisible or projecting a facade in order to keep people from noticing his mutations. Concealment 10 (Phantasm) 10 AP Morph 10 (Any Humanoid Form, Phantasm) 1 'AP Enhanced Feat (Fearsome Presence 10) '1 Outcast’s illusions are fine for distraction, but in a combat situation he prefers more offensive abilities. His signature ability (that he apparently never uses) allows him to implant a deep seated illusion into the subjects mind, that slowly replaces their actual perceptions until they’re left standing helpless while fighting a battle in their own mind. If that fails, MIND BOMB. Lotus Eater (Inflict Action 5, Will Resistance, Surprise Attack, Insidious, Subtle) 6 -Mind BOMB (Damage 5, Surprise Attack, Alt Resistance (Will)) 1 Outcast’s enhanced nervous system has greatly boosted his reaction time, though it isn’t his main focus. Speed 1 (1) Enhanced Dexterity 5 (10) Spending so much time living on the streets and dealing in deception makes one somewhat paranoid. Outcast can easily see through illusions, and possesses an innate understanding of his surroundings. Visual, analytical, Counters Illusion (4) Danger Sense (1) Mental Quickness 4 2 Having additional Grey Matter means Outcast has a much sharper mind than average. He’s no genius, but he’s smarter and more perceptive than the average person. Enhanced Intelligence 5 (10) Enhanced Awareness 5 (10) Outcast's superhuman charisma is bolstered by his illusions, but after facing down (and telling off) a Demigod, he's managed to find the self confidence to stand up to people in his "real" form. Enhanced Charisma 10 (20) Complications Poverty (Common) Prejudice (Frightening Appearance) Vice (Apprehensive) Virtue (Thoughtful) Tactics Outcast’s main role is his ability to avoid detection and deceive his foes. He tends to avoid up front fights, as he isn’t particularly durable. Similarly, his powers are ineffective against cameras and electronic sensors. His claw allows him to make attacks when cornered, though it’s not particularly useful without subduing the foe first. Against foes such as robots he’s not particularly useful at all, forcing him to rely on finesse (or just hiding behind Stray). As a result, he only gets into combat if he absolutely has to, preferring to hang back and confuse his foes with illusions.